Callen Tagebuch oder Momente im Leben eines Agents
by Trixie88
Summary: In der Story geht es um den normalen Alltagswahnsinn von G. Callen mit gefährlichen Missionen, gemeinsamer Freizeit und einem tollen Team an seiner Seite. Lasst euch überraschen  KEIN SLASH
1. Durch das Feuer

Hallo,

dies ist meine erste NCIS: Los Angeles Fanfic, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.

Mir gehören weder NCIS: Los Angeles noch deren Charaktere.

Kapitel 1: Durch das Feuer

Sie waren gerade auf dem Weg zur Arbeit. Sam hatte G. wie so oft von Zuhause abgeholt.  
>„Wie war die erste Nacht in deinem Haus?"<br>„Ganz okay, muss mich aber erst noch daran gewöhnen, das ist alles."  
>„Ich hoffe, dass es für dich das Richtige ist; jetzt musst du wahrscheinlich dein Nomadenleben aufgeben!"<br>Sam lachte und verdrehte nebenbei die Augen, doch G. hatte dafür nur ein Lächeln übrig. Er war es halt nicht gewohnt lange irgendwo zu bleiben. „Sam, pass auf!" Eine Frau kam wild mit ihren Armen fuchtelnd auf die Straße gerannt. Sam machte eine Vollbremsung und der schwarze Challenger kam nur wenige Meter vor der brünetten Frau zum Stehen. „Ist die etwa lebensmüde?" fragte Callen etwas schockiert. Die Brünette lief gleich aufgeregt zur Seitenscheibe und klopfte dagegen. G. ließ die Scheibe herunter, da fiel sein Blick schon auf das brennende Haus im Hintergrund. „Verdammt, das Haus brennt", meinte er zu Sam.  
>„Bitte, bitte helft mir, meine Kinder sind noch da drin!", sagte die Frau mit zitternder Stimme. Daraufhin stieg Callen schon aus dem Wagen und rannte in Richtung des lichterloh brennenden Hauses. „G., warte, das ist doch reiner Selbstmord!", rief Sam, der mittlerweile neben der Frau stand, ihm noch hinterher, aber Callen reagierte nicht mehr darauf. Ob er es nicht mehr hören konnte oder einfach nicht hören wollte, war Sam in der Situation auch egal, vermutlich würde er genauso handeln. Die brünette Frau neben ihm weinte die ganze Zeit. „Hören Sie, ich muss wissen, um wie viele Kinder es geht und wo die Kinderzimmer sind." Im Gegensatz zu G. hatte er als Seal gelernt, sich vorher einen Plan zu machen und niemals kopflos zu handeln. „Ich habe einen Sohn und eine Tochter, die Kinderzimmer sind oben, links und rechts vom Badezimmer." „Warten Sie hier, wir holen Ihre Kinder da raus." Er hatte gerade den Satz beendet, da lief er auch schon los um Callen in das brennende Haus zu folgen. G. war sofort nach Betreten des Hauses von Rauch und Flammen umgeben, er hielt sich so gut es ging sein T-Shirt vor das Gesicht. Durch den starken Rauch konnte er kaum etwas erkennen, er arbeitete sich aber langsam zur Treppe, deren Holzstufen teilweise schon leicht schwelten, vor. Die Kinderzimmer waren ja meistens in der oberen Etage. Nach wenigen Atemzügen musste er von dem Rauch schon husten, ihm war klar, dass er es nicht lange hier drin durchhalten würde. Schaffte er es überhaupt noch rechtzeitig zu den Kindern oder kam er schon zu spät? Er war gerade oben angekommen, da hörte Callen ein Husten in der Nähe der Haustür. „G." Sam hielt sich zwar auch sein Shirt vors Gesicht, aber auch er musste nach wenigen Sekunden in dem Rauch schon husten. Jeder Atemzug brannte in der Lunge der beiden, aber sie würden nicht aufgeben. Sam würde ja für seine eigenen Kinder auch durch das Feuer gehen. „Sam … ich bin … hier." - Von Callen mehr gehustet als gesprochen - holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück. „G. die Kinderzimmer … sind links … und rechts oben", Sam musste sich kurz fassen, das Atmen fiel ihm immer schwerer. „Bleib unten", kam es heiser von ihm zurück und Sam konnte ihn wieder husten hören. „G. … beeil dich." Hoffentlich wusste Callen, was er da tat. Sam war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es noch heil hier raus schaffen würden, der Rauch wurde immer dichter. Callen durchsuchte derweil das erste Kinderzimmer: „Hallo?" Kurzes Husten. „Ist hier jemand?" Rechts von ihm, nahm er erst ein Wimmern und gleich darauf ein Husten wahr. G. ging ein paar Schritte in die Richtung aus der er die Geräusche vermutete und fand einen kleinen, vielleicht etwa 7 Jahre alten Jungen, der sich im Wandschrank versteckt hatte. Er nahm ihn auf den Arm und ging mit ihm so schnell es in dem Rauch überhaupt möglich war zurück zu Sam. „Schaff ihn … raus, Sam." Er hatte die Worte noch nicht mal richtig beendet, da drehte er sich schon um und ging die inzwischen stellenweise richtig glühenden Stufen wieder hoch. Als Sam mit dem Jungen auf dem Arm wieder aus dem Haus kam, lief ihm die Mutter schon „Ben, Ben" rufend entgegen. Er setzte den Kleinen ab, nahm noch einen Atemzug frische Luft und verschwand wieder in den Flammen. Callen war derweil im anderen Kinderzimmer angekommen, er bekam kaum noch Luft und hustete ununterbrochen. Er hörte ein Wimmern, das von unten kam - dass in dem Zimmer keine Flammen sondern nur Rauch war, machte die Suche nicht einfacher. Dann endlich entdeckte er das kleine Mädchen, was sich unter dem Bett Schutz gesucht hatte. „Komm … ch brin … dich … ier raus", erklärte er ihr unter starkem Husten. Sie lächelte kurz und ließ sich von ihm auf den Arm nehmen. Da der Rauch mittlerweile extrem stark geworden war, entschied er sich, ihr mit der freien Hand sein Shirt vor den Mund zu halten. Kurz hatte Callen drüber nachgedacht den kürzeren Weg aus dem Fenster zu nehmen, aber das Risiko für das Kind wäre einfach zu hoch gewesen. Er (war) gerade am oberen Treppenende angekommen, als man endlich die Sirene der Feuerwehr hören konnte. Fast zur gleichen Zeit tauchte Sam am Treppenende auf um ihm die Kleine abzunehmen. G., der noch ein paar Stufen über Sam stand, gab die Kleine gleich an den ehemaligen Seal ab und machte dazu einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Plötzlich brach die glühende Treppenstufe auf die Callen gerade getreten war ein, er fiel nach vorne und landete auf allen Vieren. Er schrie kurz vor Schmerzen auf als seine Hände die brennenden Dielen berührten. „G.!", schrie Sam schon fast und die kleine fing an zu weinen. „Schaff … die Kleine … hier raus." sagte Callen unter Husten mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme. Er wusste, dass es richtig war, erstmal das Kind rauszuschaffen, trotzdem hatte Sam alles andere als ein gutes Gefühl dabei, seinen Partner so einfach zurückzulassen. Mühsam kämpfte er sich hustend zurück nach draußen. Vor dem Haus sah es aus wie in einem Ameisenhaufen, überall liefen Feuerwehrleute aufgeregt herum. Zwei Feuerwehrautos und ein Krankenwagen standen auf der Straße. „Charliene, ist mit dir alles okay?" Sam wurde von der Mutter und zwei Feuerwehrmännern in Empfang genommen. Er hustete immer noch, irgendwie wollte die frische Luft nicht den Weg in seine Lungen finden. Kaum hatte die Brünette ihm das Mädchen abgenommen, wollte er schon wieder umdrehen und ins Haus zurücklaufen. Etwas unsanft wurde Sam von den beiden Feuerwehrleuten zurückgehalten. „Aber G. ist noch da drin", sagt(e) er etwas empört. „Wer?", fragte ein Feuerwehrmann. „Na, mein Partner! Ich muss ihn da rausholen, er hat die Kinder gerettet, aber die Stufen haben nachgegeben - er kann sich nicht selbst befreien", schrie Sam schon fast etwas verzweifelt. „ Wir holen ihn raus, versprochen, Sie bleiben hier." Er hatte gerade wieder eine Hustattacke, als ihm eine Sanitäterin von hinten auf die Schulter klopfte und ihm eine Sauerstoffmaske anbot. Es blieb ihm keine Wahl außer das Angebot anzunehmen und zu hoffen, dass sie Callen schnell genug da raus holen konnten.<p>

tbc

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen freue mich natürlich über Reviews.


	2. Erstickend

Kapitel 2: Ersticken

Callen versuchte seit er mit dem rechten Fuß in der Treppe eingebrochen war, verzweifelt sich zu befreien, die Flammen hatten ihn in der Zwischenzeit fast umzingelt und kamen immer näher. Bei dem Sturz hatte er sich die Handflächen verbrannt, diese schmerzten so stark, dass er es nicht schaffte sich das T-Shirt vor das Gesicht zu halten. Was zur Folge hatte, das er kaum noch atmen konnte und zu ersticken drohte. Die Hitze wurde immer unerträglicher.

Warum kam Sam nicht um ihn zu retten?

War es etwa ein tödlicher Fehler in rauszuschicken?

Er will nicht sterben und schon gar nicht so.

G. versuchte verzweifelt nach Luft zu schnappen, aber bekam nur stechenden heißen Rauch in seine Lungen. Seine Kräfte schwanden mit jeder Sekunde und er versank in der Bewusstlosigkeit. Fast zeitgleich betraten zwei Feuerwehrleute mit Atemmaske das brennende Haus.

„Er soll bei der Treppe sein."

„Okay, wir müssen uns beeilen."

Der Weg zur Treppe gestaltete sich für die beiden als sehr schwierig, weil schon einige Deckenbalken heruntergekommen waren und jetzt den Weg versperrten. Den Feuerwehrleuten war klar das sie den Mann finden und so schnell wie möglich hier raus müssen, denn das Haus drohte einzustürzen. Zum Glück war es möglich die brennenden Balken am Boden zu umgehen. Kaum konnte man durch den Lichteinfall der Flammen die Umrisse der Treppe erkennen, sah einer der beiden Feuerwehrmänner schon den bewusstlosen Mann am Boden liegen.

„Hier, ich hab ihn"

„Man hat der ein Glück das er von den Flammen noch nicht gegrillt wurde."

„Lass ihn uns schnell hier raus schaffen." Der größere der beiden Feuerwehrmänner, versuchte Callen hochzuheben, schaffte es aber nicht. „Guck mal nach, er muss mit dem Bein eingeklemmt sein." Schon machte er sich sein Kollege ans Werk und schaffte es den Fuß zu befreien, als sein Blick auf die riesige Fleischwunde fiel, sagte er zu seinem Kollegen: „Er hat doch ganz schön was abbekommen, warum müssen sich Zivilisten das immer antun?"

Gemeinsam trugen sie Callen auf dem schnellsten Weg nach draußen. Sam drehte draußen schon fast durch vor Sorge um seinen Partner.

Warum brauchen die nur so lange?

War G. vielleicht doch so stark eingeklemmt, das sie ihn nicht befreien konnten?

Eine Hustenattacke unterbrach seine Gedanken, die Sauerstoffmaske half zwar etwas, aber er fühlte sich immer noch schwach und ihm war etwas schwindlig. Die Sanitäterin hatte ja vorhin zu ihm gesagt, das er wahrscheinlich eine Rauchvergiftung hat und lieber eine Nacht zur Beobachtung mit ins Krankenhaus fahren sollte.

Wenn es ihn schon schlimmer erwischt hatte als gedacht, wie wird es dann erst Callen gehen?

Das schlimmste was passieren könnte, wollte er sich nicht ausmalen, er glaubte fest daran, das alles gut ausgehen würde.

Was dachte er da? Es musste einfach gut ausgehen!

Genau in diesem Moment klingelte sein Handy. Sam holte es aus seiner Jackentasche und sah auf dem Display „Hetty" stehen. „Hetty", sagte er etwas genervt. „Mr. Hannah sie und Mr. Callen bewegen jetzt sofort ihren Hintern hier her, das ist es schon das dritte Mal in dieser Woche das sie zu spät dran sind." Sie hatte vollkommen recht, aber einen schlechteren Zeitpunkt für eine Standpauke hätte sie sich nicht aussuchen können. Sam wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da musste er wieder Husten. Als Hetty das hörte schlug ihr Ärger sofort in Sorge um. Was hatten ihre beiden besten Agents nun schon wieder angestellt? „Eric, orten sie sofort die Handys der beiden." Dieser machte sich sofort ans Werk und tippte in Rekordgeschwindigkeit auf seiner Tastatur herum. Einige Sekunden später warf er Hetty einen Blick zu und wanderte dann mit seinen Augen weiter auf den großen Bildschirm an der Wand. „Ich konnte nur Sams Handy orten, er ist hier", er war aufgestanden und zeigte auf einen blinkenden blauen Punkt innerhalb des virtuellen Standplans. „3 Straßen von Callens Haus entfernt." Hetty wandte sich wieder dem Telefonat zu und fragte mit ernster Stimme: „Sam, Wo ist Callen?" Man konnte ihren besorgten Unterton deutlich spüren. Ohne Nachzudenken antworte er einfach: „Er ist noch drin" Ihm war gerade nicht bewusst das Hetty damit überhaupt nichts anfangen konnte. „Wo drin?" kam natürlich die Nachfrage nun konnte man die Sorge in ihrer Stimme deutlich spüren. „Hab jetzt die Satellitenbilder", warf Eric ein und alle konnten jetzt live sehen was sich um das brennende Haus abspielte. Deutlich war ihnen anzusehen, wie schockierend diese Bilder waren. „Sam, ich schicke ihnen Kensi und Deeks vorbei!" sicherte sie ihm zu, mehr konnte sie in diesem Moment nicht für ihn tun. „Oh, mein Gott, G.", sagte Sam schockiert, als die beiden Feuerwehrmänner gerade mit dem bewusstlosen Callen aus dem in Flammen stehenden Haus kamen. Er warf die Sauerstoffmaske achtlos zur Seite und rannte zu seinem Partner. Dort angekommen wurde er gleich von einem anderen Feuerwehrmann zurückgehalten. „Ganz ruhig, sie müssen die Sanitäter ihre Arbeit machen lassen." Ab jetzt kam es Sam so vor als wenn alles in Zeitlupe wie in einem Film ablaufen würde. „Ich habe noch einen ganz schwachen Puls aber er atmet nicht mehr", sagte der junge Sanitäter zu seiner Kollegin. Diese hatte gleich damit begonnen Callen zu intubieren und mit einem Beatmungsbeutel zu beatmen. In der Operationszentrale konnten die anderen auch nur zusehen, wie die Sanitäter um das Leben ihres Kollegen kämpften.

Tbc.


	3. Wieder atmen

Kapitel 3: breathe again – wieder atmen

„Sein Puls wird schwächer!", bemerkte der junge Sanitäter und warf seiner Kollegin einen besorgten Blick zu.

Diese ließ sich davon nicht beirren, sie hatte etwas mehr Erfahrung und wusste das es unter Umständen bei einer Rauchgasvergiftung etwas dauern kann, bis der Atemreflex wieder einsetzt.

Sam stand immer noch regungslos da und betete das Callen es schafft.

'Komm schon G., du hast 5 Kugeln überlebt, du wirst dich doch nicht etwa von einem Feuer unterkriegen lassen oder? G., bitte atme. '

Ein Zucken von G. fast zeitgleich mit dem eintretenden Würgereflex durch den Schlauch in dem Hals, holte Sam aus seinen Gedanken.

„Er atmet wieder, er hat gute Chancen durchzukommen", meinte Sie zu Sam der die ganze Zeit direkt neben ihnen gestanden hatte.

Diesem fiel ein Stein, wohl eher eine ganze Felswand vom Herzen.

Die Sanitäterin konnte aber in dieser Situation den Beatmungsschlauch noch nicht entfernen,

sie musste ihm ein Beruhigungsmittel spritzen, sonst könnte er sich durch den Schlauch verletzten.

So etwas hatte sie noch nie erlebt, das ein Patient gleich mit dem ersten Atemzug sein Bewusstsein wieder erlangt.

Es erstaunte sie jedes Mal aufs neue welche Wunder der menschliche Körper in Ausnahmesituationen vollbringen konnte.

Kurz nach der Injektion beruhigte sich Callen und schlief langsam ein.

Nun hatte die Sanitäterin Zeit sich die Verletzung an seinem rechten Bein mal genauer anzuschauen.

Vorsichtig schnitt sie mit einer Schere die angesengte Jeans auf, sie sah sofort eine um die zehn Zentimeter lange und etwa zwei Zentimeter tiefe Fleischwunde die von einer größeren Verbrennung umgeben war.

Durch die Verbrennung blutete die Wunde nicht sehr stark.

Sie würde später bestimmt noch operativ versorgt werden müssen, aber bis dahin musste ein Verband ausreichen.

Sam stand die ganze Zeit reglos daneben und beobachtete jeden Handgriff der Sanitäterin genau.

Wie sehr hätte er sich gewünscht das G. jetzt wach wäre und er ihm zeigen könnte, das er bei ihm ist.

Genau in diesem Moment begann der Verletzte wieder unruhig zu werden.

Sofort war Sam an seiner Seite nahm seine Hand und sagte: „Ganz ruhig G. Ich bin bei dir, ganz ruhig"

Für einen kleinen Moment öffnete Callen seine Augen, er versuchte seinen Würgereiz weitestgehend zu unterdrücken.

Am liebsten hätte er schon wieder Witze gerissen, es war halt seine Art Sam zu überzeugen das es ihm gut ging,

aber durch den Beatmungsschlauch wurde jeder Sprechversuch verhindert.

Schon wieder schaffte es G. die Sanitäterin zu überraschen, normalerweise hätte er nach der Spritze mindestens noch die nächste halbe Stunde schlafen sollen.

Sie überlegte noch etwas nach zu dosieren, aber bei der Willensstärke ihres Patienten wäre es wohl Zwecklos gewesen.

Callen versuchte seinen Blick auf Sam zu fokussieren, was für ihn nicht so einfach war.

Sein Kopf dröhnte, ihm war schwindelich und es fiel ihm immer schwerer nicht wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit abzudriften.

Sam bemerkte das und versuchte weiter Callen durch seine Anwesenheit etwas zu beruhigen.

Die Sanitäterin hatte ihre Untersuchung abgeschlossen und Sam schaute sie mit fragendem Blick fragendem Blick an.

„Eigentlich müssten Sie wissen das ich ihnen noch nichts genaues sagen kann, dazu muss er im Krankenhaus noch weiter untersucht werden. Bis jetzt konnte ich eine schwere Rauchgasvergiftung feststellen und er hat schwere Verbrennungen am Bein."

Darauf gab Sam ihr seinen aber-er-wird-doch-wieder-oder?-Blick.

Sofort verstand sie diesen und antwortete: „Kommt drauf an wie schwer seine Lunge durch die heißen Rauchgase geschädigt wurde."

Sie warf einen Blick auf ihren Assistenten der alles für den Transport des Patienten ins Krankenhaus vorbereitet hatte.

„Ich denke wir sollten jetzt fahren. Wir werden ihn ins Pacific Palisades Memorial Hospital bringen, die kennen sich mit Brandopfern aus und …"

, sie machte eine kurze Pause und warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Verband an Callens Bein,

„das Bein wird bestimmt operativ versorgt werden müssen."

Sam nickte nachdenklich und schaute noch zu wie sie G. in den Krankenwagen einlud und die Hecktüren zumachte.

Danach stieg ihr Assistent auf der Fahrerseite ein und fuhr los.

Sam lief schnell zu seinem Challenger, er stieg ein und fuhr dem Krankenwagen hinterher.

Kurz nachdem der Krankenwagen und Sam den Ort des Geschehens verlassen haben, rief er Hetty an um sie auf den neusten Stand zu bringen.

„Sam was gibt es neues?"

„Also sie haben G. stabilisiert und bringen ihn ins Pacific Palisades Memorial Hospital, bin gerade schon auf direktem Weg dahin."

„Gut zu hören, Kensi und Deeks sind auf dem Weg zu dem Haus, die Familie könnte ja jetzt etwas Unterstützung gebrauchen und wir haben ja momentan keinen aktuellen Fall."

„Denken Sie etwa das könnte ein Fall für uns sein?"

„Hetty, ich glaube wir haben was interessantes gefunden", warf Eric ein, er und Nell die neben ihm stand schauten Hetty neugierig an. Sie konnten es kaum erwarten ihre Entdeckungen ihrer Chefin mitzuteilen.

„Mr. Hannah, bleiben Sie kurz dran."

Mit den Worten stellte sie auf laut damit er mithören konnte und wandte sich dann ihren beiden Computerspezialisten zu.

„Also das Haus gehört der Familie Smith, bestehend aus Sandra Smith der Mutter, den Kindern Ben und Charliene und jetzt wird es interessant Petty Officer Stanley Smith der gerade im Irak dient."

Eric schaute zu Nell, die sofort zu erklären begann was sie herausgefunden hatte.

„Es ist schon das dritte Haus innerhalb von 2 Wochen, was in Los Angeles buchstäblich in Flammen aufgegangen ist."

Sie grinste kurz und fuhr gleich wieder fort.

„Haus Nummer eins: Gehört Petty Officer Brian Shepherd ist vor 12 Tagen niedergebrannt, die Familie war zum Glück gerade nicht zuhause als es passiert ist. Die Polizei vermutete einen Kurzschluss. Haus Nummer 2: gehört Petty Officer John Miller, ihr Haus brannte vor 5 Tagen, die Kinder waren zum Glück in der Schule aber Sandy Miller seine Ehefrau wurde schwer verletzt."

Eric übernahm wieder und zog seine das Beste kommt zum Schluss Sache ab.

„Alle 3 Petty Officers dienen in der selben Einheit im Irak, die Chance das die Häuser nur zufällig abgebrannt sind, ist gleich null."

„Warum ist das der Polizei nicht aufgefallen?", fragte Sam der am Telefon alles mitgehört hatte nach.

Als wenn Nell diese Frage erwartete, hatte sie sofort die Antwort parat.

„Die Häuser stehen in 3 verschiedenen Stadtteilen und die Cops haben den zweiten Fall, zwar noch nicht abgeschlossen, aber sie gingen bis jetzt von einem tragischen Unfall aus."

Nun mischte sich auch Hetty ein, sie hatte die ganze Zeit nachdenklich zugehört.

„Mr. Hannah bringen sie Ms. Blye und Detective Deeks auf den neuesten Stand, melden sie sich wenn es neues über den Zustand von Agent Callen gibt."

Danach beendete sie das Gespräch mit Sam.

„Eric, ich möchte wissen, an welchen Operationen, diese Einheit im Irak beteiligt ist und ob diese vielleicht gefährdet sind. Nell, wir müssen alles über diese Soldaten wissen, was sie finden können."

Nachdem Sie alle Aufgaben verteilt hatte, verließ Hetty die Operationszentrale.

Tbc.


End file.
